


Caro, non è come pensi

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cohabitation, Hannibal being a Drama Queen, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Our usual Will, Post TWOTL, They love each other, Will comes home late at night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will rincasa sempre più tardi la sera.E dimentica gli appuntamenti.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Caro, non è come pensi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storiella è nata tempo fa con l’intento di essere leggera e stupidotta, un fluff così, per ridere.  
> Poi Hannibal è una drama queen e ci ha messo del suo più di quanto mi aspettassi.  
> Mi sono divertita, ma allo stesso tempo Mr. Innamorato Perso ha dovuto precisare alcune cose su Will che è convinto noi ancora ignoriamo.  
> In realtà, Hannibal, ormai sappiamo tutto.  
> Ma è bene ripetere.  
> Quindi è una storia in cui Hannibal è geloso, incerto, sente la terra tremare sotto i piedi perché Will è quel terremoto che gli sconvolge ogni piano. Però alla fine, come al solito, tutto si riduce a “Se parlaste, voi due, vi risparmiereste la metà dei vostri dolori”.  
> È un motivo ricorrente che amo sempre esplorare.  
> Così come Will, alla fine, ha una sola cosa per la testa.  
> In attesa della fic a capitoli che sono quasi pronta a chiudere vi lascio allora a questa breve lettura.  
> A presto.
> 
> Len

Mesi erano trascorsi da che entrambi erano scomparsi dal mondo e avevano iniziato una vita insieme.

Mesi, da che Will aveva infine deciso di seguirlo ed abbracciare non solo il suo divenire, ma anche il sentimento che c’era tra loro.

E gli aveva dato tutto.

Will gli aveva concesso ogni cosa.

Anima e corpo, come si soleva dire.

Da togliergli il fiato, ogni volta.

Ma era Will, lo stesso Will che l’aveva tradito e gli aveva spezzato il cuore più volte, distruggendolo emotivamente.

Hannibal non aveva modo di essere certo di lui, non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Guardò di nuovo la porta di casa, poi l’orologio.

Era tardi.

Sempre più tarda l’ora in cui Will rientrava. Da un po’ di tempo a questa parte le sue abitudini erano cambiate.

E Hannibal non era stato reso partecipe di questa sua nuova routine.

La maniglia si abbassò e Will comparve sulla soglia.

“Ciao,” Will lo salutò, l’espressione interrogativa gli corrugò la fronte.

“Non dovevamo cenare insieme?” chiese Hannibal risolvendogli quel punto interrogativo che gli aleggiava attorno.

Will si limitò a rispondere con una smorfia, “Devo… Devo essermelo dimenticato.”

“Già,” Hannibal si alzò dalla poltrona e lasciò la stanza mentre Will mormorava delle scuse di cui Hannibal non intendeva farsene nulla.

Non alla terza volta che le sentiva.

Ma quando Will si ritirò per la notte, una mezz’ora dopo, e lo trovò ancora sveglio a leggere, gli si avvicinò scivolando sotto alle lenzuola verso il suo lato del letto.

“Ho fatto tardi per cena,” disse Will appoggiandogli la bocca su una spalla, “È troppo tardi anche per il dessert?”

Hannibal sollevò gli occhi dal libro, “Molto signorile.”

“No!” Will rise.

Dio, quella risata…

“No, intendevo sul serio il dessert. Un dolce. Da condividere?” la richiesta accompagnata da quegli occhi spalancati e furbi che lo guardavano dal basso.

“Devo averlo mangiato da solo,” rispose Hannibal distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.

Perché se avesse continuato a guardarlo gli sarebbe venuto da sorridere e baciarlo e non voleva.

Non c’erano accordi scritti sulla loro vita in casa; non c’erano regole, obblighi né orari fissi. Ma se erano una coppia almeno gli appuntamenti andavano rispettati.

“Dai, Hannibal,” mormorò Will calcando il tono basso della voce proprio sul suo nome, “Non puoi smettere di parlarmi perché ho dimenticato una cena.”

Ma poteva smettere di parlargli per aver deciso di rientrare sempre più tardi la sera?

“Non posso?” domandò Hannibal sarcastico.

“Ho fatto di peggio,” disse Will.

“E ti ho punito in modo peggiore, se non sbaglio.”

“Ah-ah,” scandì Will. Gli baciò una spalla e poi lo strinse, appoggiando con poca grazia il braccio sul libro che stava leggendo.

Certo.

Will Graham si prendeva tutto lo spazio che voleva, quando voleva.

Hannibal amava il fatto che tra loro il passato fosse divenuto un modo per fare ironia tanto quanto per dibattere in modo serio.

Era solo loro; ciò che era accaduto era solo loro.

Hannibal lasciò scivolare il libro a terra mentre si girava per abbracciare Will a sua volta e baciarlo di sorpresa.

Non in segno di pace, o come gesto di ritrovata armonia, ma per pura passione.

Fossero trascorsi altri mille anni non credeva che avrebbe mai lasciato passare un giorno senza attestare a gesti o a parole che aveva desiderato quest’uomo a lungo ed ora che lo aveva non era disposto a farselo sfuggire.

“Mh…” mormorò Will mentre sprofondava nel materasso sotto di lui, “Ipocrita. Meno male che ero io quello poco signorile.”

“Se volevi il dolce dovevi presentarti a cena,” rispose Hannibal.

Accantonò il motivo per cui era arrabbiato con Will non appena accarezzò la pelle calda della sua schiena.

La successiva sera, come in un odioso déjà-vu, Hannibal si ritrovò ancora seduto in poltrona ad attendere Will.

Non che fosse previsto di cenare insieme per accusarlo di essere in ritardo, stavolta.

Ma di fatto era in ritardo.

Di dieci minuti più del giorno precedente.

Almeno per il momento.

E, chissà, forse l’indomani Will avrebbe aggiunto altri dieci minuti, e poi venti e poi ore e giorni e non sarebbe rientrato mai più.

Hannibal si accorse del respiro corto e della sensazione opprimente al centro del petto.

Fece finta però che non fosse terrore.

Non era possibile che sperimentasse un attacco di panico pensando che il consistente ritardo di Will fosse dovuto a sopraggiunta noia.

Noia per quella vita che forse era accettabile con la sua ex moglie, ma non con Hannibal Lecter.

No, non era terrorizzato dalla possibilità che Will lo abbandonasse di nuovo.

La maniglia della porta si abbassò, ma era chiuso a chiave, così da permettere a Hannibal di spegnere la luce e ritirarsi in camera.

Quando Will gli bussò per un rapido “Ciao,” Hannibal rispose con finta indifferenza.

Qualche tempo dopo Will si infilò sotto alle coperte.

“Si gela,” disse battendo i denti.

Hannibal lo sentì muoversi alle sue spalle e abbracciarlo. Era nudo, la sua pelle ancora umida di doccia, freddo e terribilmente invitante.

Essere stretto e desiderato così era qualcosa a cui Hannibal si era abituato in fretta, qualcosa di mai provato prima in vita sua.

Spesso Will l’aveva fatto sentire euforico, per aver trovato un suo simile nel mondo, un suo pari. Will l’aveva anche fatto sentire indesiderato, non voluto, rifiutato, a lungo.

Ma aveva scoperto, vivendo con lui, che principalmente Will lo faceva sentire protetto e amato; era un uomo che gli offriva entrambe le cose al punto di farlo tornare un ragazzino pronto a fidarsi ciecamente della persona che gli prometteva un’eternità insieme.

Anche se quella era una promessa di cui Hannibal non avrebbe mai potuto accertare la sincerità.

“Si sta bene qui sotto alle coperte con te,” mormorò Will sulla sua nuca.

Quando erano a letto aveva quell’abitudine di parlargli appoggiandogli le labbra sulla pelle che lo faceva impazzire.

Evitò di rispondere a quel commento facendogli presente che se si stava tanto bene sarebbe potuto rientrare prima la sera.

Hannibal gli prese una mano, se la portò alla bocca e la baciò.

Sperò di non sognare di nuovo che Will l’aveva lasciato per sempre, perché quelli erano i sogni che più odiava ricordare al mattino. Li odiava perfino più di quelli su Mischa.

Le ruote dell’auto di Will erano sporche di fango.

Alcuni schizzi avevano raggiunto la portiera, almeno il lato che lui vedeva dalla finestra della cucina. Ma era certo che fosse sporca tutta attorno.

Le sue gite serali erano fuori città, dunque.

Che cosa faceva? Appostamenti?

Seguiva qualcuno?

Cacciava?

Senza di lui?

“Hannibal!” Will lo chiamò mentre si precipitava a spegnere il pentolino col latte che stava per traboccare.

“Non mi sentivi?”

Hannibal scosse il capo. “Ero sovrappensiero.”

“O i tuoi sensi si stanno appannando.”

“I miei sensi funzionano come devono, mi sembra,” ribatté Hannibal sollevando un sopracciglio.

Will sembrò cogliere l’allusione. “Quello è un altro discorso,” disse l’uomo guardandolo da sotto la massa di ricci che gli copriva mezzo viso, “È perché sono adeguatamente stimolati,” allargò le braccia come mostrandosi in tutto il suo splendore.

E Hannibal non poté che tacitamente apprezzare la vista, oltre alla sfacciataggine. Tacque con la scusa di sorseggiare il suo cappuccino. “Pensi di poter portare tutto quello a cena, stasera?” chiese poi indicando Will con la tazza. Cercò di far apparire la domanda come puramente casuale e non come il centro di tutte le sue elucubrazioni dell’ultima settimana.

Will sorrise.

E Hannibal sentì per l’ennesima volta il suo cuore urlare.

Si sarebbe sdraiato sui carboni ardenti per permettere a Will di passare dall’altra parte senza scottarsi.

E si sarebbe accontentato solo di vederlo sorridergli così, in cambio.

“Niente carne cruda,” disse Will.

Hannibal acconsentì con un cenno del capo.

Hannibal osservò la tavola imbandita su cui parte della cena era già stata servita e stava già raffreddandosi.

Il resto era pronto in cucina, ma già da riscaldare anche quello.

Non era neanche arrabbiato, ma più determinato a sapere, adesso, cosa mai potesse rendere Will così maledettamente scortese.

Certo il suo Will non era mai stato campione di galanteria, ma doveva essere conscio almeno di quanto era pericoloso lasciar freddare una cena preparata da lui.

Hannibal sparecchiò, ripose gli avanzi in frigo, lavò i piatti.

L’orologio segnava che Will aveva già ritardato di mezz’ora in più rispetto all’ultima volta.

E l’uomo rientrò poco dopo infilandosi poi a letto come nulla fosse.

Non si scusò per il ritardo, più che altro perché non si ricordava affatto della promessa di quella stessa mattina.

E quello era anche più scortese del lasciar raffreddare una cena.

Hannibal cominciò a pedinarlo da quando si salutarono il pomeriggio successivo.

Senza particolari appuntamenti per quella sera, quindi Will avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per fare ciò che lo stava impegnando così tanto.

Non che normalmente un appuntamento con lui gli avrebbe impedito di farsi comunque i suoi comodi, come Hannibal aveva constatato.

Niente di strano per le prime due ore che Will trascorse dove lavorava saltuariamente come manovratore di gru.

Su quello non aveva mai mentito, dunque.

Lo seguì anche quando si fermò in un supermarket locale e ne uscì con tre borse piene.

Quello era strano: Will non si era mai occupato delle provviste in casa.

Successivamente cominciò il pedinamento più complicato. Will iniziò a guidare fuori dal centro abitato, come il fango sulla sua auto aveva già suggerito a Hannibal, e verso la piena campagna che attorniava la cittadina in cui erano andati a vivere.

Le strade erano pressoché deserte e Hannibal dovette seguirlo da molto lontano per evitare di essere scoperto.

Divenne un problema quasi subito, perché il sole stava già calando e proseguire a fari spenti gli rendeva impossibile vedere esattamente dove Will andava.

Decise di lasciargli un bel vantaggio e di limitarsi a seguire le tracce dell’auto.

Quella parte di campagna sembrava immensa; se Will sapeva dove stava andando, se aveva una meta, allora doveva essere lì che si recava da una settimana dimenticandosi di avere una casa. Doveva aver studiato bene il percorso.

Per fortuna Hannibal si accorse della costruzione in lontananza prima di essere troppo vicino. Parcheggiò a debita distanza tra la folta vegetazione e osservò da lontano.

Will aveva lasciato i fari dell’auto accesi, vicino a quella che appariva una grande stalla. Così Hannibal poteva vederlo stagliato di fronte alla luce.

Stava parlando. Con un uomo.

La discussione era piuttosto accesa, Will gesticolava molto.

Che fosse davvero qualcuno che Will aveva deciso di cacciare e uccidere?

Hannibal scese dall’auto. Tenendo gli occhi fissi sul suo obiettivo iniziò a camminare verso la stalla.

Will lo stava deludendo e tradendo, in un certo senso, ma se le cose si fossero fatte pericolose avrebbe attaccato l’altro uomo alle spalle e aiutato Will a finirlo.

Se Will avesse rischiato la vita sarebbe stato lì per lui.

Poi, successivamente, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.

Quando Hannibal era ancora lontano dalla meta, la discussione di Will con lo sconosciuto si spostò dentro la stalla. E Hannibal li perse entrambi.

Camminò più svelto, sempre più svelto. Ci mise minuti interminabili, ma alla fine giunse alla grossa porta di legno lasciata semiaperta.

Sbirciò dentro e fu sorpreso di trovare una fonte di luce, una torcia di quelle alimentate a batteria usate nei cantieri, appesa ad una delle assi che componevano la parete alla sua sinistra.

Il luogo era deserto; solo Will era presente, di spalle.

In una mano reggeva uno straccio. L’altra mano era sporca di sangue, ne sentiva l’odore.

E dov’era l’altro uomo?

In che parte della stanza Will l’aveva ucciso?

Perché l’aveva fatto da solo?

Perché? Perché?

Hannibal spalancò la porta e, dato che Will non era in pericolo di vita, decise di metterlo in pericolo lui stesso in quell’esatto momento; lo attaccò alle spalle immobilizzandolo.

Sul subito i riflessi pronti di Will agirono d’istinto e lui cercò di liberarsi.

Hannibal amava, amava quanto Will era svelto a reagire. Un predatore perfetto.

Poi Will si accorse di chi aveva alle spalle.

“Hannibal! Sei impazzito?”

Però si rilassò e Hannibal lo atterrò e sovrastò in una frazione di secondo. Gli si sedette sopra e gli bloccò le mani sopra alla testa. La dichiarò un’impresa troppo facile.

“Curioso che tu abbassi la guardia proprio quando ti accorgi che chi ti sta attaccando sono io,” commentò Hannibal.

“Qualcuno direbbe che dovrei avere imparato, vero?” Will si dimenò, ma con poca convinzione, “Invece sono sempre il solito idiota.”

Hannibal annuì in partecipazione. Si abbassò su di lui.

“Hai ucciso, Will?” mormorò ringhiando, “Senza di me?”

Will aggrottò la fronte. Realizzò. Spalancò la bocca sorpreso. “Cosa?” sbottò, “No!”

Hannibal strinse la presa, ringhiò di nuovo alterato dalla reiterazione della bugia.

“Posso spiegarti,” disse Will.

In effetti non sembrava qualcuno che aveva appena ucciso.

Almeno… Il suo Will non aveva quell’aspetto dopo aver ucciso.

Ricordava bene i suoi occhi, il suo odore e il suo respiro dopo aver ucciso. E niente di Will adesso ricordava quel momento alla casa sulla scogliera o anche solo la sera in cui gli aveva consegnato Tier come fosse un regalo, adagiato sul suo tavolo da pranzo.

No, Will non sembrava neanche preoccupato, sembrava divertito.

“Spiega,” gli concesse Hannibal.

“Ho accidentalmente adottato nove cani,” disse Will.

La presa di Hannibal si allentò all’istante, più che altro per sorpresa.

“Era uno in realtà… Una… Ma quell’una ne ha appena fatti altri otto. Ci ho messo giorni a pensare a come convincerti per uno, ma da quando ho visto che era lì lì per partorire ho dovuto prendere altro tempo.”

“Cani,” riepilogò Hannibal. Lasciò Will restando però seduto su di lui.

“Già,” annuì Will.

“Cani… Ritardi da una settimana e dimentichi i nostri appuntamenti per dei cani.”

“Uno all’inizio,” Will specificò sollevando l’indice, “E francamente non puoi dire di essere stupito.”

Hannibal distolse lo sguardo espirando rumorosamente.

E no, certo, non poteva dirsi stupito.

Poteva più che altro darsi dello stupido per non averci pensato prima.

“Ti ho visto provato in questi giorni, in effetti,” continuò Will. Mise entrambe le mani sotto alla nuca ridacchiando. “Ma ho fatto finta di niente così magari impari a chiedere prima di cercare di uccidermi.”

“Fosse così semplice…” si lamentò Hannibal.

“Eri geloso che avessi trovato qualcuno da uccidere senza di te?” lo canzonò Will, “Sul serio, solo tu potresti fare una scenata per una cosa del genere. Letteralmente, solo tu in tutto il mondo.”

Will si sollevò mettendosi seduto. Hannibal si trovò la sua fronte davanti alla bocca per qualche secondo, prima che Will sollevasse il viso per guardarlo. Teneva le mani appoggiate a terra dietro, per reggersi, e sembrava la creatura più irriverente mai vista, con quel sopracciglio alzato.

Hannibal non poteva amarlo più di così.

“Sto ancora cercando di capire,” disse Will, “Se sei il mio debito karmico o la mia ricompensa per essere stato un così bravo ragazzo.”

O forse poteva amarlo più di così.

Will era la sua continua sorpresa, l’elemento instabile della sua vita.

Le mani di Will si mossero ad avvolgergli la vita, gli accarezzò la schiena un paio di volte.

Hannibal si sentì un ragazzino bisognoso di rassicurazioni, un ragazzino che ora le aveva ricevute e levitava a due o tre metri dal terreno. “Tu non sei affatto un bravo ragazzo,” mugugnò abbracciando Will a sua volta.

“Ma bravo a sufficienza da poter portare a casa nove cani,” concluse Will con una certa sicurezza.

Faceva bene ad averla, perché Hannibal non aveva alcuna intenzione di protestare.

“Solo finché i cuccioli non saranno svezzati,” cercò comunque di trattare Will.

Ma non ce n’era bisogno. Hannibal non avrebbe avuto da ridire né su nove cani, né eventualmente sull’aggiunta di qualche altra specie animale.

Non importava.

Se Will era davvero felice e se era esattamente dove voleva essere, cioè accanto a lui, allora Hannibal poteva condividere quello spazio con tutto il creato animale.

Solo animale però.

Si alzò e nel farlo offrì aiuto a Will. Adesso che era più sereno sentiva che l’odore di sangue sulla mano di Will non era umano; probabile che stesse cercando di aiutare la cagnolina a partorire.

E se tendeva l’orecchio non era difficile ora sentire i rumori dei cuccioli appena nati; lievi mugolii, grugniti, borbottii.

Annusò con chiarezza la gioia di Will, sopra ogni altro odore. Impensabile contraddirlo o togliergli tutto questo se bastava così poco a sentire emanare da lui tanto entusiasmo.

“Quello con cui parlavi?” chiese Hannibal.

“Il padrone di questa stalla, mi ha detto che se il cane e la sua prole non spariscono li segnala al controllo animale,” rispose Will, “Gli ho chiesto di aspettare, non voglio che finiscano in gabbia e fa troppo freddo per lasciarli qui.”

L’angolo che Will aveva preparato alla cagnolina stonava col resto della stalla. Coperte, cuscini e altre cose utili uscite con probabilità dalle buste della spesa che Hannibal gli aveva visto portare. C’erano cibo, latte, ciotole, perfino un osso da masticare.

La cagnolina era piccola, stremata, ma mostrava fiera la fila di piccoli esserini grossi come topi beige e neri, sue creazioni. E guardava Will con amore e gratitudine. Hannibal sentì di avere già molto in comune con lei.

“Vado a prendere l’auto e li traslochiamo nella parte dietro, è più spaziosa della tua,” propose Hannibal.

Il sorriso che Will gli fece in risposta se lo stampò in mente come una sorta di salvaschermo da attivare ad ogni occasione buona.

“E per la cronaca trovo il tuo amico proprietario di questa stalla estremamente scortese,” aggiunse Hannibal avviandosi alla porta.

FINE


End file.
